


Beach Babe

by happiihaden



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, beach babes, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: “You like my swimsuit?” the blond asked with a happy tune.





	Beach Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Another last minute idea that made it in. Enjoy.
> 
> WARNING: Sasori is an asshole to women and kinda non-con smut.
> 
> Rated: M
> 
> Word Count: 3629
> 
> Naruto © Kishimoto
> 
> Story © Happii Haden

 

Sasori held his camera close. He was currently on his way for a photo shoot. However, due to the location being on a beach far from his home, he had to travel on the bus. If only he hadn't crashed his car earlier that week maybe he could've driven there. 

The crash wasn't exactly his fault though. He had followed every traffic rule properly. No, it was that idiot blond who caused the problem! They both could've nearly died!! Running a stop sign?! Who does that!?

The redhead pinched the bridge of his nose just at the thought of the stressful event. What made it worse was the that the other car had just driven off, only giving Sasori a glance of their long blond hair and shocked blue eyes. Of course it'd be some idiotic woman who didn't know how to drive.

He sighed and lolled his head to the right. An old couple. He lolled his head to the left. Hot babe. Women may have been terrible drivers, but at least they were hot to look at. Well until they got old. They just didn't seem to age very well. Such a shame. If Sasori ever stayed with someone long enough to grow old with, he'd continue to look just as beautiful and they'd… he shivered at the thought. Pruney.

The bus came to a stop and Sasori soon realized that it was his stop. He stood up, following behind the hot babe. Maybe she was attending the same photo shoot. She sure looked good enough. Sasori’s eyes wandered down to her ass. Very hot.

Sasori stepped out, shielding his eyes with his hand as he observed the crowded beach - Families, couples, and groups of friends. He took a step into the white sand. The woman before him walked past.

The redhead raised his eyebrows and followed the woman a few paces behind. He wanted to see her face again. Such pretty eyes. He didn't want to seem like a creeper, yet he followed her for a good few minutes until she came to a stop.

Apparently she was attending the photo shoot. However, Sasori had already found someone else to admire. They were bent down, ass up in a stretch. The redhead was nearly drooling at the perfect butt barely covered by cloth. When they stood, he could admire even more. A nice firm back covered in a translucent fabric. Long golden locks. It may have been a one piece but it was hella sexy and tight looking.

_ Turn around. Turn around, _ Sasori prayed in his head.

And they did.

Sasori was blown away. First, they were gorgeous. A little flat chested, but Sasori could deal with that. Secondly, it was the bitch that hit his car!

Anger consumed his being and he almost said something. He was cut off by the shoot’s director.

“Sasori! Konan! You made it on time!” the man smiled. “Come, come, I already have your model set up over here.” He ushered Sasori over to him. “You'll be working with Deidara here,” he smiled. “At the edge of the beach we have a water scene prepared. I know you won't let me down!”

Sasori bit his lip and glanced at the guilty looking blond. He nodded and fiddled with his camera. “Will it just be us?”

“Yes, yes, very private. There's even a storage shed if you want to rest up for a bit.”

The blond seemed frightened by the idea of the being alone, but Sasori couldn't be more elated. Perhaps this was his chance to get back at the blond. Blackmail! Haha!

The walk over to the rocky shore was a quiet trip. Deidara tried to keep her distance and head low. Sasori was just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

“We can do some poses over here by the waves. You can just do whatever feels natural. I don't like forced poses,” Sasori said casually.

Deidara stared at him in surprise.

“Something the matter?” he asked in false innocence.

The blond smiled and shook her head. “S-Sorry. Total space case, yeah.”

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blond’s voice. It was rather deep for a woman. Oh well, she was still hot. If anything he could make that voice go up a few octaves. He smirked to himself at the thought.

After taking a few snapshots of the gorgeous beach babe, Sasori finally spoke from behind his camera. “Do you not have insurance?”

This took Deidara by surprise. “E-Excuse me?”

"Or do you just like hit and runs?”

The blond’s jaw dropped.

Sasori snickered,” Yeah, I know it was you. You ran a stop sign and totaled my car.”

The woman jumped to her feet and out of her pose. “Oh my god, yeah! I'm so sorry! Really! You weren't hurt were you??”

The redhead shrugged, “You would've known had you actually stopped.”

“Oh gosh! I really am sorry. Is… is there anything I can do to make it up, yeah? I was just so scared and didn't know what to do so I just kept going and geez, I'm sorry,” the blond babbled on and on.

Sasori hung his camera around his neck and approached the blond. “Well,” he purred, “I suppose there is one way.

“Yes?!”

The photographer smirked and wrapped an arm around the woman’s lower waist. His fingers tickled her sides.

Deidara gasped and flushed, “O-Oh…”

“I'm willing to let it all go. No charges or bills.”

The blond bit her lip, “Are you sure?”

Sasori nodded.

“The shed,” she stated. “We could  _ rest _ in there, yeah?”

The redhead grinned and grabbed her hand practically dragging her along. Hell yeah! He was gonna get laid~ Sasori sighed in bliss. Totally do her from the back. She had a great ass after all.

Once inside the small building, Sasori pushed the blond against the door as soon as it was closed. His lips devoured hers in a matter of seconds. Just like he had wanted, her voice raised with a whine. Damn that was cute. Leaving her lips, he began trailing down her neck. His hands couldn't stay still.

“A-Ah, Sasori wait~”

The redhead sucked on the blond’s neck, wanting to leave behind a little mark to remember him by. “Mm, what?”

“I have to- ah, untuck first, yeah~” the blond panted.

An eyebrow shot up in confusion. “Un… tuck? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Untuck what?”

Deidara pushed Sasori back a bit and looked him straight in the eye. “My penis.”

The word “penis” rang through Sasori’s head like Hell’s Bells. It shocked him to his very core. He was confused, but then it made sense. No tits, no high pitched annoying voice, and if he looked closely enough… an Adam’s apple.

As if finally realizing the gravity of the situation, Sasori pushed Deidara away in disgust. “Ugh, fucking sick!” The man wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't believe he just kissed a dude! Found a dude to be attractive enough to fuck! Christ, what was wrong with him!? What was wrong with his eyes!?

“Did you think I was a chick?!” the blond asked with a short chuckle. “Seriously?”

Sasori gave the blond a dirty glare. “Well who the fuck wouldn't!? Look at you!”

Deidara scoffed, “You're the one working for an androgynous beach shoot! Or did you just not pay attention at all, yeah?”

The redhead flushed. Since when had it been that kind of shoot!? “I-I knew that!!”

“Yeah, right.”

“Tsch, whatever!” Sasori growled. He turned to leave, hand on the doorknob.

“Oh no you don't!”

His world went black as something heavy hit him across the back of his head.

Sasori’s vision was foggy when he came to. He tried to rub his eyes, but found he couldn't move. His hands and feet were bound. Bound to what? The redhead blinked until his vision cleared. He was still in the storage room. He glanced down and found himself tied to a chair. “What the hell?!”

“Oh, good! You're awake, yeah!” a familiar voice chimed.

Sasori snapped his head up and saw the blond still in his swimsuit - this time untucked. This made the redhead furious. “H-Hey! Untie me! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!”

The blond smirked and took a seat on the redhead’s lap. “Fuck indeed. You're the one who started this, yeah.”

“I'm not gay!!” The redhead exclaimed, face on fire.

Deidara shrugged, “Didn't say you were. However, you seemed rather interested earlier.”

“I thought you were a woman!” Sasori struggled in his binds. “This is a crime! Don't think I won't go to the cops about this!!”

The blond laughed, “Yeah, right. And tell them what exactly? That little ol me took you down and decided to have his way with your dick? First off, you seem like the type who carries their pride in high esteem. Secondly, who do you'll think they believe? The poor fragile blond who had a big dick up his ass or the guy with the big dick? You tell me, yeah.”

Sasori glared, “You're crazy!!” Shutting his eyes the redhead took a deep breath and began to yell for help. No way was this gonna happen. He was not going to be raped by some little twink.

“Now that's unfortunate,” the blond sighed. He got off the redhead and grabbed something off the counter nearby.

Sasori’s cries for help ceased as Deidara slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. The redhead’s eyes widened.

Deidara smiled, “Much better!” The blond crouched down in front of the bound redhead. “I'm just giving you what you wanted, yeah.” His fingers reached for the redhead’s pants, causing the photographer to wiggle around.

As much of a struggle Sasori put it was all in vain. The blond had managed to undo his pants and boxers enough to shrug them down to reveal his limp member. The redhead glared angrily, screaming swears that came out muffled.

“I can't help but wonder what you were thinking of doing to me, yeah,” Deidara said openly. He grabbed the redhead’s dick and softly started to stroke it.

Sasori willed himself to not get hard. Prayed to the whatever god that he didn't get turned on by this freak. He wasn't that lucky though. His brain and dick worked on opposite ends and never listened to one another. It didn't help that the blond’s hands were so soft and girl like.

Deidara grinned and added a second hand to pump the forming erection. “Geez, doesn't take you long.”

The redhead rested his head against the back of the chair. He tried to think of something sexy to distract himself. Yanno, something like a hot babe to imagine while he was being raped by the blond. However, no matter what he thought of his mind always went back to the boy on his knees. Damnit! Why the hell did the blond have to be so hot and have a dick!?

"Whatcha thinking up there?” Deidara purred, tightly squeezing the base.

Sasori glanced down, sending a weak glare at the other male.

The blond licked his lips, eyes crinkling in delight at the redhead’s expression. With one fell swoop, Deidara had taken Sasori into his mouth.

A shiver went up the redhead’s spine at the sudden wet heat. He inhaled sharply and swung his head back again. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to acknowledge how good it really felt.

The blond hummed against the dick in his mouth as if he were thoroughly enjoying what he was doing. He took him deep for only a second before popping back up. “For someone who isn't into guys, you sure are into this, yeah.”

Sasori growled beneath his duct tape and kicked the blond pathetically against the knee. Deidara laughed, only making Sasori that more infuriated.

The blond pushed his hair back and leaned over the erection again. “So fussy. Just enjoy.” He held the base and took as much of the dick he could.

Drool dribbled down his shaft as the blond bobbed his head up and down. Sasori groaned and chanced a look down. Damn it. He looked hot and sucked like a pro. And that thing he kept doing with his tongue, just right under the head of cock - god that felt amazing. Wait- No! No it didn't! This didn't feel good! This is rape! He didn't want this. He didn't-

A long groan escaped Sasori taped mouth. He closed his eyes, pleasure consuming his entirety. Not there. Anywhere but there.

Deidara cupped the redhead’s balls and gave them a good squeeze. The corners of his lips curved up at the reaction. The blond pulled off the hard member and descended with his tongue past the shaft.

Sasori gripped the sides of the chair, nails digging into the smooth wood. This was absolute torture. A hand steadily pumping him and the blond’s silky tongue lapping at his most sensitive bits. He was so close. His breathing got heavier and harsher.

The blond took this as a clear indicator. He kept fondling, but closed his lips around the redhead’s cock once again. Another good squeeze and suck sent Sasori into a spasm of pleasure. A thick liquid filled the blond’s cheeks.

The photographer hung his head in exhaustion. That had been the fastest he had ever orgasmed. Because of that fact, Sasori hated himself. He tried to rationalize it. It was totally because he hadn't had a blowjob in a while! That's it! Even though his head and vision was swimming, he glances down at the blond. He looked like a damn chipmunk. What? Did he not have the balls to swallow?

No, instead, the blond spit the spunk all into his hand.  _ Disgusting. _

“We don't have any lubricant and I don't really feel like stretching, so I hope this works well enough, yeah.”

Sasori cringed as the blond slathered his semi-erection in cum and spit. He cursed himself as the feeling made him horny again.

Deidara stood, giving Sasori a full view of his torso. He definitely had a penis. Pretty sizable too. Sasori was almost thankful that the blond had decided to fuck himself instead of the other way around.

“You like my swimsuit?” the blond asked with a happy tune. “It's kinda hard to tuck in, but I think it really shows off my curves.” Deidara gave a little spin, giving the redhead a view of that bubble butt he was so vehemently gawking at earlier.

The blond titled his head cutely, “No further complaints? Good.” Deidara crawled into his lap once more. He sat just in front of the redhead’s proud erection, his own clothed member pressing against it.

Sasori flinched and turned his head to the side. He heard the blond laugh and his weight shift. A hand grabbed a hold of his lubed dick and held it firm. His eyes scrunched closed when he felt the head of erection meet flesh and shaft rub against thin fabric. A moment passed. Then complete heat.

Deidara whined at the intrusion, one hand on the base of Sasori’s shaft and the other gripping his shoulder. “Ah, g-geez!” the blond gasped. “Should've stretched, yeah. Should've stretched.”

In any other instance, Sasori would've laughed at the blond’s pain. However, he was struggling himself. The feeling of Deidara's tight entrance around his member was causing his brain to malfunction. It felt so good. Terribly so. He couldn't help but buck his hips into the sensation. He needed to be embedded deeper.

The blond gasped again, this time with a laugh. “Someone's ready to go.” Deidara winced and sat down completely in the redhead’s lap. “What happened to that attitude of yours?” The blond smirked.

The redhead glared lightly and stopped grinding his hips. Damn it. He got sucked into the feeling.Deidara pouted, “Awh, don't stop now, yeah.” With a raise of his hips, he pulled the member almost completely out of his ass. He circled his hips just a bit to create the feeling of the erection falling out, but never actually letting it slip. The blond chuckled at the distressed groans Sasori made beneath his tape. 

The blond giggled and sank down on the length. He rolled his hips slowly, teasing the impatient man beneath him. “Goodness,” the male sighed in bliss. Deidara held onto the redhead’s shoulders and thrust against the hard length inside him.

Sasori groaned. He wasn't a virgin, but he'd never had anal sex or even unprotected sex before. It felt incredibly tight and the friction was intense. He tried to hold his hips down. He was not going to give into the blond. No matter how good it felt.

"S-Sasori~” the blond whined, heading bowing. He pressed his face between the crook of Sasori’s neck and muffled his moans into his skin. He ran a hand up to the redhead’s hair and tugged on it. He knew the male had to be feeling good. Deidara was really only just trying to do him a favor. He felt bad that he totaled his car. And the guy wanted sex obviously, even if he thought Deidara was a girl at first.

“Hnng~” the blond grunted, feeling Sasori’s hips jerk up. Deidara grinned and tugged on the red locks again. “Feel good, yeah?”

Sasori gave him another one of his weak glares, still thrusting up into the blond’s bouncing.

Deidara leaned over and pressed his lips to the duct taped mouth in a simple kiss. “Ah, if you promise not to yell, I'll take the tape off, yeah~”

The redhead growled beneath his tape. To his surprise, the blond actually removed the tape. He wanted to scream obscenities at the man, but was distracted by the pleasure in his groin. He let out a low moan, feeling his release grow near.

“You sound so cute when you moan,” the blond laughed breathlessly. He gripped his own member and began pumping in time with their thrusting. Taking a chance, he went in for another kiss. The redhead resisted at first, but soon enough Deidara had his mouth pried open. It seemed that the redhead couldn't deny a challenge of dominance.

“Fuck,” Sasori groaned between the kiss. The ropes that bound his wrists burned and twisted against his flesh as he struggled to stay still. Before he just wanted to get out. Now he wanted to grab that bratty model and show him how to really fuck. He desperately wanted to turn this situation around.

Deidara trailed his wet kisses down to the man's neck, teeth nipping at the skin. He chuckled in the back of his throat at the pleased grunt Sasori gave. The guy really liked it rough, huh? He bit down hard on a particular spot on the redhead’s neck, hoping to pleasure the man. What he didn't expect was for the photographer to instantly cum inside of him. The blond released his bite and gasped sharply. A shiver travelled down his spine. The feeling of the man's seed inside him, sent him into a spasm of thrusting so quickly and harshly that the chair beneath them squeaked and threatened to break. His hand flew across his dick until he came all over the photographers shirt.

Sasori cringed as he felt some of the blond’s spunk land on his face. He was exhausted now, so he couldn't find himself to actually complain about how disgusting everything was.

Deidara tried to catch his breath. He pushed his long hair back, throwing his head back as well. “Goodness... “ He muttered to himself. He stood, legs shaking from their previous exercise. A whine escaped his lips as he felt Sasori’s cum slide down the inside of his thighs. “You were sure pent up, huh?”

Stumbling around, Deidara finally found a beach towel to clean themselves. Being the thoughtful man he was, he cleaned up the photographer first. “You're really good, yeah. If you wanted we could totally do this again. Maybe next time you wouldn't have to be tied up.”

Sasori growled and tried to scoot away from the blond. “No way.”

Deidara sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” He wiped away the blood from Sasori’s neck and examined the bite mark he made. “You sure are a masochist, yeah.”

“Shut up and untie me already.”

The blond stuck his tongue out. “No can do. Who knows what you'd try to do to me once you're free.” With the redhead cleaned, he fixed himself up. “I'll see you at the picnic, yeah?”

Sasori’s eyes widened, “Wait, wait, wait! Do not leave me here, you brat!!”

Deidara laughed and picked up a small utility knife from a table nearby. He set it in Sasori's hands, leaving the man to untie himself.

It took a few minutes until Sasori was finally free. He rubbed his raw wrists and exited the shack. It was later in the evening and less people now crowded the beach. He could see the little party his crew was having. He joined them, eyes scanning around for a certain blond. He found the boy talking to another… male? Sasori glared and took a seat not too far from the males. He could clearly see the hickey he had made earlier. The blond was attempting to even hide it.

Deidara caught his look and sent him a mischievous smirk.

Sasori scoffed and looked away. He rubbed his sore neck. Damn it. He'd get that brat back for what he did. Someday.  
  



End file.
